The way things should be
by CrazyAsOrange
Summary: Edward is Bella's boyfriend so why is he messing with me? JacobxEdward Yes the first chapter is supposed to be close to the book. And yes I know that Jake and Edward don't go to the same school. Give me some credit guys.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm cut through the still morning air in an irritating way. I slammed my hand down on the pesky thing and heard a crunch emit from underneath my palm. I rolled my eyes seeing the top of it had broken upon impact. "Cheap peice of junk" I sighed and heaved myself out of my warm bed. As I got ready this morning I had a feeling that this was going to be one of those hell days. I seen my dad on the phone and waved to him when I headed out the door to my car. I always enjoyed the ride to school, I looked out over the trees around La Push, I could play the radio as loud as I wanted to, and since there was hardly anyone else out on the roads I could space out a little bit. But I was so irritated, I couldn't force myself to relax.

I pulled into the parking lot and slammed the car door shut. I turned to walk into the building when I realized I had left my backpack in the car. I turned back, but when I looked through the window of my car, I seen the seat was empty. I leaned my head against the car door and sighed deeply. I hearrd a few gasps around me mixed with the sound of wheels screetching across the asphault. I turned my head to the side to see which under experienced driver was slipping across the parking lot, but what I seen nearly stopped my heart.

An old rusty truck was sliding directly at the front of my car, and I was standing between them. I wouldn't have time to move an inch in either direction before the car would crash into me. I turned on my heel and felt a cold, strong force push me to the ground. I hit my head hard on the cold ground and winced, with my vision blurred I looked up to see the car curving around into the side of my poor car. Everything was still for a moment before I heard panicked screams emitting from the kids on the other sides of the car. I heard a low attractive voice in my ear

"Are you alright Jacob?" I recognized the voice instantly and many emotions mixed up inside of me.

"I.I'm fine" I said through clenched teeth. I tried to pull myself up but felt his strong arms pull me to his side

"Stay still, you hit your head pretty hard" I felt his cold hands brush against the side of my face, I winced feeling the pain going through my head as the adrenilin wore off, and from the feel of his hand against my face. It took a few teachers and students to pull the cars apart to get the stretchers over to us. Edward denied his and I tried to do the same but he ratted me out "I think he hit his head when he fell, he might have a concussion" The weather felt unusually cold and for a minute I found myself wondering why I hadn't noticed sooner. But as Edward pulled himself up, I felt it heat up almost instantly. For a minute I had forgotten that he was a blood sucking leech.

This absolutely confirmed my thoughts on the day. I layed in the hospital bed trying to convince the nurses to let me go before I had to meet with the doctor. The last thing I wanted was to have to wait to see Carlisle, the head vampire. I already had to put up with one Cullen today. One handsome, attractive, classy--- I shook my head to clear my thoughts and instantly regretted it.

After I stopped moving my head, my head didn't feel like it stopped moving. I wished I had been laying down, instead I leaned my head down into my knees and waited for my head to stop spinning. I felt a cold pressure on the back of my neck. I sighed feeling better but embaressed. One of the nurses must have seen my little outburst. I felt the nurse helping me lay down on the small hospital bed. I opened my eyes after a few seconds of my head connecting with the pillow and felt my heart stop. I felt incredibly flustered and tried to divert my eyes from him. There was no nurse in the room. Just me. And Edward Cullen.

He smirked at me for a moment longer before speaking "Carlisle will be in here in a minute, don't kill yourself mutt" I tried to glare at him but didnt know if it even changed the dumfounded expression on my face. I opened my mouth to say something, but as if on cue, the head Cullen walked into the room.

It didn't take very long. The doctor bandaged up my head and made me take a few pills for the pain. He wrote me a prescription and told me to take it easy for a for a few days, but that I would be better before I knew it. He left me to tend to other patients. I sat in the bed for a minute longer, feeling a bit dissoriented from the pain medications. I heard foot steps enter the room and opened my eyes expecting one of my dads friends or someone to pick me up. Nope. So far I was 0 for 2. Edward stood at the door again.

"You're starting to freak me out leech" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. "What do you want?"

"I am just making sure you are feeling alright, Bella has been nagging me non-stop to check on you" he said with an innocent shrug. I rolled my eyes and reached for my watch. I watched him walk closer to the bed and felt my heart race a bit faster. I clipped tried to clip it on around my wrist but couldn't keep my hands steady. I shoved it clumsily into my pocket. I glanced up and seen Edward standing over me. "Are you nervous about something?" He said with a sardonic grin.

"I'm fine" I said and jumped to my feet. I felt all the blood rush to my head and felt my knees go weak. _'No no no...not now just move your feet' _I pleaded in vain, I looked to my side to see the small table getting larger and larger. It didn't click right away that the table wasn't growing from the ground, I was just falling to it. I put my arm out limply infront of me hoping to stop the impact. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and the other hold onto my shoulder. At this point I wish I had hit the ground. "The medicine it's..." I heard his low laughter cut off my lame excuse.

"I am going to drive you home. I do not want you back in hear stinking up the place" I opened my mouth to try to deny him but decided againt it. Edward pulled me up to my feet slowly. I tried to walk on my own but found it impossible. I felt Edward wrap one arm around my waist to steady me as he helped me out to the car. I sat down in the passenger seat. I leaned back into the seat of the volvo and tried to ignore the sickeningly sweet smell. I heard the car door open and shut next to me and felt the engine start up.

The ride back to La Push was pretty quite. It wasn't akward, it was just quite. I tried to keep my thoughts to a minimum, knowing the one next to me could read my thoughts as he pleased. How annoying.

We pulled up infront of my house. I got a few weird looks from the people around my house, but they didn't stay to question what was going on. I reached for the handle on the door and frowned trying to feel around for it. I panicked for a second, unable to even feel the door. I heard a laugh and looked up seeing Edward standing with the door open. "The medicine right?" He said with a crooked smile. I felt a surge of emotions shoot through me and fought the urge to tackle him off. I pulled myself out of the car and leaned against the side of it to waiting to find balance. I sighed once more and leaned against Edward as he helped me into the house. I looked around and seen a note on the counter. Since Dad wasn't around, I assumed the note was probably letting me know he wasn't home. That would explain why he didn't send someone to bring me home. I heard Edward laugh again and looked over to him "What is so funny?" he didn't speak an answer, instead he pointed to a few baby pictures on the end tables. I felt my face flush red from anger, definitely just anger.

"I'm fine now, you can leave now" I hobbled over to the couch and slumped down into it. I felt him take a seat next to me. "What do you want?" I looked to his face and felt my heart stop again. The look on his face was absolutely terrifying. He turned towards me and glared at me. I felt myself shrink into the couch "Edward?" my heart was pounding in my chest. He crouched down onto his hands and knees, not breaking eye contact with me for a second.

"That is no way to thank someone." I didn't understand what he said, but before I had time to think over it he had me pinned down onto the couch completely defensless. I seen a smile break across his face. He started laughing again "I thought you were going to have a heart attack" I blinked a few times and started laughing as well. He released me from his grip and sat up. "I'll see you around Jacob" I frowned a bit and reached for the remote

"Yea yea see you later" I didn't hear the door open and looked up. Edward was still standing next to me. "What-" My questioning was cut short by cold lips pressed against mine. I pulled back instantly and stared up at Edward "What was that?!?" I shouted

"You are not that good at keeping your thoughts to yourself dog" with that, he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the shut door as my fingers fluttered to my lips. The cold feeling remained even after he had left. _'what was that!?!' _I shot up from the coach and rushed to the door, throwing it open ready to pound that guy. But the parking lot was empty, there was not a sign of him anywhere. I walked back to the coach and thought it might have been from the medicine. A weird hallucination. I frowned, realizing I was feeling completely better. I had healed thanks to whatever ability it was that I had. I took in a deep breath to try to clear my head and nearly gagged. I could still smell the too sweet smell of the vampire clear in the living room.

I went into my room and slammed the door shut and threw myself onto my pillow wishing sleep would over take me. Of course it didn't. Soon my mind was flooded with images of Edward. I knew that jerk was reading my thoughts...but I didn't even realize the thought had even reached my mind. My dad popped into the room for a while to check up on me. I assured him everything was fine and he left me to myself.

I passed most of the night watching mind numbing television and trying to pretend nothing had happened.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of burning eggs and undercooked bacon. I laughed and went into the living room to find my dad and Sam cooking breakfast while trying to discuss some sporting event. I made my plate and sat on the couch trying to think of a reason why I should be able to miss school. Every morning I would do the same thing. I would eat my breakfast and tell myself I was not going to spend my day sitting in class. Then at the last minute, I would walk out the door and head to my car to go to school and feel like a great person for deciding to go. Then I would enjoy my ride to school, suffer through the boring classes and enjoy the good ones, chat idly with some people and go home.

As always, I waved goodbye to my dad and Sam and started on my way to school. I pulled up into the lot and made my way into the building this time without getting hit by a car-

And just like that it hit me. I had made my way happily through the morning without a thought of the leech, and now everything played out like a hopped up movie in my mind. I pushed it back out and tried to make my way to my locker without another thought.

Bella was waiting by my locker looking hyped up and ready to talk my ear off. She threw her arms around me

"Oh Jake I heard what happened! Are you feeling alright? You poor thing." I pulled back gently and smiled

"I'm fine Bells, seriously. A car has nothing on me." I grinned and crossed my arms

"Well I am just glad Edward was there to help you, I would hate to lose you" She said with just a tinge of venom in her voice. Caused by....jealousy? _'don't go there Jake'_

"Yea, ontop of nearly being crushed by a truck I was also tackled by your leech...lucky me" I said sarcastically. To my relief the bell rang a few seconds later

"Oh Jake, I wish you two would get along better. You would love him if you got to know him!" She waved to me and walked clumsily to her next class. I laughed a bit seeing her knock into a few people.

I got to class ontime and sat in my desk waiting for the teacher to come in. The students came in scattered and I heard a few whispers. Apparently someone was transfering into our class. Judging by the excitement it must be a pretty interesting person. The teacher walked in along with an all to familiar face

I cursed my luck as Edward Cullen walked into the class. He looked directly at me and gave me a look that confirmed he was only there to torture me. Fantastic.

I sat in my desk and listened to the teacher's boring lecture. I looked out the window and watched the clouds roll by lazily in the sky. It was one of those times when you realize you are pretty much sleeping with your eyes open. I felt a cool tingle across the back of my neck and winced slightly wondering what brought that about. I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward sitting behind me, writing notes and looking completely innocent. I mumbled to him

"Knock it off" He smiled up at me

"Do you really want me to?" he said in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes and turned back in my seat fighting off any sort of weird emotions. I heard him laugh quitely to himself and winced realizing I needed to stop thinking. I tried to listen to the lecture and just repeat the words over and over in my head in order to block out any original thoughts. When the bell rang I felt myself jump about a foot in the air. I darted out the door and went straight to my locker. I was getting out of the school as fast as possible. The thoughts going through my mind freaked me feelings I felt did not make sense.

I seen a few of my friends come towards me to talk but I guess there was something about the way I looked that made them leave me alone. Good. I grabbed my flimsy little jacket and a few books and headed out the door and went straight to my car. I slamed the door shut and was out of the parking lot before I could finish a thought. I turned on the radio and flipped through a few stations frowning as a few annoying pop country songs blew over the speakers.

When I pulled up to the house I decided to leave my stuff in the car and go for a walk. The weather was pretty nice for this time of the year. I had walked for about a half hour before deciding to stop for a while. I leaned against one of the trees and closed my eyes. The way things were going now made me feel completely out of my mind. He was obviously doing this on purpose. He already had Bella. Maybe it was some sort of way to embaress me infront of her. Whatever. That stupid childhood crush had long since faded away.

After a few minutes I felt pretty detached. I took a deep breath and sighed deeply feeling a small cool wind against my face. The air was sweet, I figured their must be a wild flower patch or something near by. It was oddly relaxing and somehow it felt familar. Why would it feel familiar? I felt like something was tugging on the edge of my consciousness, trying to make me realize something- My eyes flew open and I took a quick step forward, my eyes darting around the forrest.

"Who is there?" It was a dumb question to ask. Cold, sweet smelling...how dense am I? After a few minutes of silence I took a tentative step forward. I heard rustling above my head and looked up. Before I could think I felt myself pushed hard against the tree. I felt the wind knocked out of my lungs. I put my hands up to try to push the force off of me but felt ice cold hands pin them to the sides of the tree. I looked up and my eyes met with two topaz eyes. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"What do you want?" I asked, struggling, trying to break free from his iron grip. He leaned in towards me, closing the space between us. He only laughed and leaned in, his lips brushing up against my neck

"What's wrong?" I shuddered slightly and tried to pull away again

"Stop whatever you are doing" I said with short breath through clenched teeth. I felt his lips moving down my neck. My heart was racing in my chest. I tried again to push him off of me but couldn't move him even an inch. I had always imagined I would be able to tear Edward lib for limb...I was pretty far from right. "It's not funny" I heard him laugh again. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. I felt myself freeze for a minute. He leaned his forhead against mine. His breath was cold against my face.

"I can feel your heart pounding" I pushed hard against him trying to knock him off of me. He smiled at me

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded breathlessesly

"You are pretty adorable when you are mad" I let out a quick breath and gave up on struggling.

"Thats more like it" I laughed slightly

"You are such a creep, do you realize that?" he laughed as well. I opened my mouth to say something else but felt his lips pressed up against mine. I froze again not knowing what to do. He dropped my arms and wrapped them around my waist, pulling me closer to him. After a too short time he took a step back and left me staggering over my own two feet.

"This will be fun pup" With that he dissapeared into the trees. I sunk down to my knees and sat leaning my head against the tree. After a few minutes I had gathered my thoughts enough to start walking home. It seemed like only a second before I was at my front door. I walked in and was suprised to find Seth sitting on the coach with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He had an empty plate out infront of him and was watching tv.

"Hey Jake, where have you been?" I shrugged and sat down next to him. I seen him wrinkle his nose up, making a weird face.

"I went out walking. School was way to boring today I had to get out" I looked over at him "What's with the face?" He put a hand over his nose

"You smell awful Jake" I stood up from the coach remembering my earlier run in. I hadn't thought about the smell getting on me.

"Go home Seth" I said jokingly. He paused like he was going to say something but dropped it

"Nah, you have more food" We spend the rest of the evening hanging out. He went home around nine and I went to my room.

"What am I going to do?" I said, flopping onto my bed.


End file.
